


Drowning Fire

by DanishBoi03



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishBoi03/pseuds/DanishBoi03
Summary: There was a reason Kai avoided water like the plague.





	Drowning Fire

“KAI WATCH OU-”  
Crack.

Splash.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“WAKE UP KAI!” 

His eyes flew open, flying upwards in his bed as he raised his fists. His brown hair was all over the place, matted down on one side and spiked on the other, and he panted. “I’m up, I’m up!” 

There was laughter all around him, and his eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light. Jay and Lloyd were standing over him, eyes sparkling with mischief. Cole and Zane stood a bit aways, both of them wearing small smiles on their faces. “Guys!” Kai whined, climbing out of his bed. His hands came up, trying to make his hair a little less crazy, then giving up. Lloyd giggled as Kai shoved him away gently. Jay jumped back before the fire ninja could shove him too, and ran out of the room with Lloyd on his tail. “See ya on the training deck!” He called behind him as they disappeared out of sight. 

Cole walked out shaking his head in fondness as Zane followed him out. Kai shook his head, a small smile on his face as he turned to put on his gi. Twenty minutes later, he opened the door, then-

Crack.

Splash.

“We got him!” A voice rang out, echoing around the bucket on his head. 

Kai was drenched, water dripping from his clothes. He couldn’t move, mind clouded. His hands shook as he reached up, taking the bucket off.

Laughter.  
Laughter.

“W-We got him so g-good!” 

Kai kept his head bowed, eyes following the water droplets. Them he slowly looked up at Jay and Lloyd, then, he shook his head. 

Jay and Lloyd screamed as they were hit by flying water droplets as Kai shook like a dog. The two fled the scene as Kai stood there silently, dripping wet and shaking.

“Kai?” Nya’s voice rang out behind him, and he glanced up. She was watching him with worried eyes, her hands coming up to gently brush a strand of hair out of his face. She took in his blank expression and his clenched hands, before gently hugging him. 

“Oh Kai…” Nya whispered. “You haven’t told them yet, have you.” Kai flinched then looked down as he shook his head. She sighed once again as she held his hands. “You need to tell them soon. And if you won’t, I will.” Kai’s head flew up, eyes wide. “No, you can’t!” “And why not?” “Because they’ll view me as the weak link!” Kai cried out, voice raising in volume. 

Nya’s eyes were sympathetic as she led Kai to her brother to her room. As she shut the door behind her, Kai grabbed a towel. “Kai, they’ll understand. We all have fears, and because of who you are, it’s a rational fear!” 

Kai sighed softly as he finished drying his hair, digging through her closet to find the extra gi he hid in there.”It’s not rational Nya. I should be able to get over it!” His sister looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “That’s not what you told me when I was afraid of the monsters under my bed.” Kai flushed, looking away as he dried his hair. “That’s different.” “How is this any different Kai?!” 

Kai opened his mouth to rely, then shut it, and opened it again. Nya smirked, placing her hands on her hips. “That’s right. There is no difference! They’ll understand Kai, I know they will. Trust me.” The fire ninja looked away from his sister. “Fine. I’ll tell them.” Nya humphed and walked out of the room, making sure to shut the door. Once she was out of earshot, Kai sighed. “Eventually.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai stood on the deck, staring up at the night sky. The whole day was spent training, body aching from the extensive workout Sensei stuck on him after he had slipped on a patch of water during training. God, Jay had hounded him all day on it, he could still feel his head pounding from the incessant chatter that was in his ear all day. His eyes stared out at the moon, form silhouetted by the soft light. They were supposed to be passing over a lake soon, and Kai planned to stay with Nya the whole time. 

“Kai?” 

Kai jumped, spinning around as his heart raced. Lloyd stood a few feet away, dressed in his pajamas. His hair was messy, eyes tired and sweet, and Kai’s heart raced just a bit faster. Lloyd held a small glass of water, curiosity in his gaze as he stepped closer. “Why’re you up so late? Sensei is gonna make up swim laps in the lake tomorrow, so you should probably sleep.” 

Kai’s eyes widened slightly at the mention of the lake, hands clenching around the railing. “Well, i’m just, y’know… Admiring the view and all…” Lloyds eyes narrowed slightly, studying his friends rigid posture, his white knuckles, panicked eyes. 

“Kai…” Lloyd began, walking forwards until they were only a few inches apart from each other. “Are… Are you afraid of water?” Kai sucked in a sharp breathe before his head bowed. “Yeah… I know, it’s stupid. I know it’s a weakness and I know I’m a weak link just please don’t tell the others!” Kai’s voice adopted a hint of hysteria, shoulders shaking as he tried to avoid Lloyd’s eyes. Lloyd stared at him in confusion.

“Why would I think that? Kai…” Lloyd hesitated before reaching up and gently grasping Kai’s shoulder. “I think you’re more… more human when you admit you have a fear. No one is fearless. Everyone has some sort of fear.” Lloyd looked up at the fire ninja, face flushing as he smiled shyly. Kai’s breath caught as he stared down at Lloyd, heart pounding. 

Suddenly the ship rocked lightly, causing Lloyd to step back. The two turned to look over the edge of the ship. 

Water.

There was a harsher rock, causing Lloyd t trip over some of the training equipment. The glass of water went flying out of his hand.

Crack. Splash.

The glass shattered just as hooks appeared out of the darkness. They attached to the railings, and one latched onto the wheel of the ship. There was a tug, and the whole ship listed to its side. Kai and Lloyd cried out as they were sent sliding down the deck. Kai slammed into the training equipment, gasping as the hard wood met his head with a vicious crack. The two hit the other railing just as the other ninja burst through the door, just as the first raider appeared over the edge. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It all fell apart from there. Within minutes the entire deck devolved into a brawling ground. At some point Kai’s sword was sent flying over the edge, and he had grabbed a random sword off the deck from one of the raiders and started to fight again. He was backed up to the bow of the ship, foot lodged in the grooves in the wood as he parried off attacks from his sides, above, and in front of him. He used short bursts of his fire, singing the raiders and sending them back over the edge. 

The ship groaned in protest at having so many people on one side of it, the wood creaking and cracking beneath their feet as they fought. Kai’s head was pounding, palms sweaty, muscles aching as he fought off raider after raider. After what seemed like an eternity, there was a small reprieve. The raiders were retreating, and the ship was slowly turning back to its proper side. Kai panted as he slowly looked around. The other ninja were perched in various positions around the ship's starboard side, and one by one they all climbed to the middle of the ship. Kai took a step forwards, then groaned slightly as his head pounded.

His vision tunneled suddenly, and his legs felt like jelly. He swayed, bracing himself against the railings as his hand went up to his head. Kai pulled his hand away bloody, and pain pulsed from his head. He glanced down, taking inventory of his wounds. There was a shallow gash across his chest, and his arms and chest with criss-crossed with little nicks. The bow was covered in swords and bows, the metal glinting in the moonlight. 

Kai’s hearing was muted, and he closed his eyes to try and concentrate. He huffed when he opened his eyes, and his vision didn’t come back right away, and distantly he could hear the other ninja talking. 

“-ai, Kai!” Kai’s head snapped up, causing his head to pound and vision to swim as he made out the blurry figure of Cole. “Kai, I asked if you’re okay…” Kai put on an award winning smile, hiding his pain. “Course I’m fine! Just wondering what these fools were thinking, trying to ambush us and win!” 

Cole studied him with narrowed eyes before sighing. “sure. “ He turned back to the others, speaking. “We need to get rid of these hooks before they can jump on again. Let’s go.” The others got to work, pulling off the hooks from the rails and the mast. Kai moved forwards, then gasped as he swayed backwards. His head pounded harder and harder, the blood rushing in his ears. 

“Kai! C’mon you don’t get to laze off!” Jay yelled over to him, ripping another hook out of the railings. Nya glanced over at her brother near the railings, and gasped as she took in his state. Her gasp made Lloyd look back, and his eyes widened. “Kai, come here, okay? Slowly now…” Nya called, running over to her brother with Lloyd on her heels. 

Kai glanced up, barely able to make out their forms among the black in his vision. “...Lloyd…? Nya?” He slowly took a step forwards, and then it happened. 

Crack.  
Everyone froze.

Cole, Jay, and Zane whipped around to stare wide eyed at where Kai stood. 

“Kai… Don’t… Move…” 

Kai froze, barely able to hear them.

The wood under Kai’s feet was sliced to all hell, the wood cracked and broken. 

It was a straight drop to the water thousands of feet below. 

“Kai…”

Kai looked up at them, terror in his eyes.

Crack.

They jumped up, but it was too late. 

“KAI WATCH OU-”

CRACK.

The deck collapsed, and Kai disappeared.

“KAI NO!” 

\------------------------------------

 

It had only taken a minute.

Only a minute to crash into the water below. 

In that minute, only one thought ran through his mind.

Lloyd.

SPLASH.

Cold water surrounded him, consuming him. It pushed into his nose, his mouth, searing his skin as he screamed for help.  
It was so cold. So dark. 

Panic set in, making his breath give out, making him thrash. He couldn’t swim, didn’t want to swim, didn’t know how to swim as he sank further and further down. His eyes could no longer see the distorted moonlight in the water, eyes fluttering as he fought to stay awake. 

But it was so, so cold.

Weak. You’re weak.

He flinched away from the voice, eyes shutting as he stopped moving. He couldn’t move. Why couldn’t he move again?

You’re weak. No wonder Jay makes fun of you. You’re weak and he knows it.

No… No he didn’t… don’t… don’t…

Yes he does. That’s why Cole doesn’t talk to you. That’s why Zane avoids you. 

No… Stop…

That’s why Lloyd will never love you back.

No…

You’re weak. Weak-link. 

I… 

Weak.

I’m not weak...

You are.

I’m… I’m not…

Weak.

I’m…

Weak.

Weak…

\---------------------------------------------

 

Cole dove off the railings the second the ship lowered enough, Nya following right behind him as Jay stood on the deck. He stared out at the water, overwhelmed with guilt. He had practically tortured Kai earlier today, and now Kai was practically dead. His guilt grew and grew as he sat there, feeling more and more useless. A hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him out of his reverie. 

“Do not think this was your fault. We all know it was the attackers fault for this.” Zane whispered, standing behind him. Jay turned around, tears in his eyes. “But it was my fault. If I had only managed to get to him faster, if I hadn’t hurt him like that, maybe he wouldn’t have been out on the deck and gotten hurt! Maybe he wouldn’t have fallen!”

Zane sighed as he looked out over the water. “We need to be prepared. If they manage to get Kai, he’s going to need some heat to warm up. It is nearly 12 degrees out, and the water is colder than that.” 

Jay sighed and nodded, bowing his head. “Let’s grab some like, blankets or something…” He mumbled as he walked away.

\------------------------------------------------

Cole’s eyes strained to see in the darkness of the water, arms moving to propel him through the water. His hands were numb, and he couldn’t feel his face or legs as he searched for Kai. Despite being almost the calmest of the group (save for Zane), he couldn’t help but panic a little bit. Even if Kai had elevated body temperatures, there was no possible way he could survive in this kind of freezing waters. Cole himself would have to get out if he couldn’t find Kai in a minute or two. 

Fear fueled his movements, sending him deeper and deeper in his search, and, just as he was about to surface again, he saw it. 

A flash of red.

He spun around, eyes widening as he caught sight of Kai, who was seeming to be hanging on something in the water. Cole’s lungs burned, forcing him to surface to get air again. He searched around, hoping to find Nya, but there was no sign of her above water. He took a deep breath before diving down again, swimming to Kai. 

Kai’s gi had gotten caught on a sunken ship’s mast, eyes closed and not moving. Cole grabbed his arm’s, kicking against the water to pull Kai free. He winced as the fire ninja’s gi tore, but he quickly fought his way above water. As his head broke the surface, he yelled.

“I’VE GOT KAI!” 

One of his hands quickly found itself in front of Kia’s mouth, the other pressing against his friends chest. Cole paled slightly, before quickly starting to swim towards the ship.

Nya broke the surface about 10 meters away from him, panting as she looked at Cole. “Wh-” Her eyes caught Kai’s form and she cried out, swimming over and helping Cole swim back to the ship. 

Zane looked over the edge, watching them as the two of them hung onto the side of the ship. “Zane, toss down a rope and tie it to the railing!” Nya called up, and a minute later a coil of rope flew down to them. The two quickly tied Kai to the rope, before Zane and Jay hauled the fire ninja up. Lloyd appeared at the railing, body shaking in the cold winds. “Kai…?” He whispered, watching the other ninja pull Kai onto the deck, Cole crouching down beside the fire ninja. “He’s not breathing.” Zane supplied helpfully, staring at them. 

“THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!” Jay yelled as Cole quickly put his hands on Kai’s chest. “Nya, come on. I’ll do the compressions.” Lloyd shut his eyes, turning and running away into the ship. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd trembled as he watched Kai lay in the bed, body wrapped in white stained with red. His hand clutched the fire ninja’s hand gently, shaking. They had almost lost Kai. He had almost lost Kai. The terror clung to his heart, etched on his face with every moment Kai took too long to breathe in again, every time he closed his eyes. The image of a waterlogged Kai, just lying on the deck and not moving, haunted him with every breath. “God…” Lloyd breathed out, closing his eyes and dropping his head to rest near the fire ninja’s side. “You can’t do that to me… What if I had lost you, you jerk…” 

“Well… That won’t happen again… Greenie…” 

Lloyd’s eyes flew open as he sat up with a gasp, meeting Kai’s stare with his own. The taller male was smiling at the smaller, eyes cracked open and tired. “KAI!” Lloyd cried, wrapping his arms around the fire ninja in a tight hug. 

“L-Lloyd… Can’t… Breathe…” Kai’s mumbled, pain lancing from his bandaged torso as Lloyd flushed and pulled away. “S-sorry…” The green ninja watched as Kai struggled to sit up, grimacing as his chest tightened. Lloyd was now suspiciously silent, head bowed and following Kai with his eyes, causing the other to look at him. “What's wrong?” Kai said, flashing the stupid smile that caused Lloyd’s heart to race, stole his breath away. “You, you idiot!” Burst the smaller, startling the other as he stood. “You are what’s wrong! Every time you nearly die, you wake up and try to brush it off! You SCARE Me Kai! I can’t lose you!” Lloyd yells, eyes clenched shut and shaking. 

Kai stared at him in shock, a blush coloring his features as he took in Lloyd’s outburst. Lloyd panted before turning. “I’ll leave you alone.” He got a few feet away before a pair of familiarly warm, strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, the scent of gingersnap and smoke filling his senses. Kai tucked his head into the crook of Lloyd’s neck, hair tickling Lloyd’s face. The others face heated up as Kai pressed against him from behind. “I’m sorry.” Kai whispered, lips brushing across Lloyd’s neck with every word. “I’m sorry I cause you to worry this much about me, I’m sorry I try to laugh it off.”

Lloyd didn’t move, transfixed by the weight of Kai pressed against him, by the arms holding him tight. “I’m really sorry Lloyd. I did that so you wouldn’t see it. I can’t hide it anymore, I can’t keep hurting you…” Kai murmured, and Lloyd’s heartbeat quickened. “Kai… what do you…?” Lloyd whispered, heart racing. “Lloyd… I… I…” A soft sigh rang through the room, then the warmth pressed against his back faded as Kai drew away. “I can’t. This… this is wrong…” Nager suddenly flooded Lloyd’s chest, fists clenching as his face heated up.

“NO!” Lloyd screamed as he spun around, hands meeting Kai’s chest and pushing him back, back, back until; Kai met the opposite wall. “You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to play with my feelings like that!” Kai’s eyes were wide, staring down at the younger, who was getting in his face. “You don’t get to touch me and tease me and then leave me again! You don't get it fuck with my EMOTIONS KAI!” Lloyd panted, eyes streaming tears that he didn’t even know were falling, shaking with anger and sadness. Kai’s eyes were soft, and a hand reached up to gently wipe tears off of his face. “I’m s-”

“Stop, please… You don’t get to do this Kai... “ Lloyd whisper’s, head bowed. “You can’t do this.” Warm fingers tilted Lloyd’s head back up, forcing him to look at Kai. “Kai, why-” Soft lips collided with his, stealing his breath away with a single touch. The fire ninja’s arms enveloped Lloyd in a warm embrace, pulling him close. Lloyd’s eyes widened with awe before fluttering shut as he leant into the very thing he’s wanted for years. Seconds passed before Kai pulled away, smiling down at the green ninja. “All i wanted to say was I love you, dolt.” Lloyd flushed with embarrassment, burrowing his head into Kai’s chest to hide his blush. “Sh-shut up!” Kai laughed, holding him close as he leant down to whisper. “I love you Lloyd.” lloyd smiled in contentment, closing his eyes and leaning into Kai. 

“Love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, liked it? Hated it? Let me know!


End file.
